Eu vejo você!
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Luisa de Apus e Milo de Escorpião são convocados para uma missão. Mas, o que eles não sabiam era essa missão poderia trazer um desfecho inesperado para suas vidas.
1. Prólogo: a missão

Mais uma manhã azul e ensolarada se iniciava no Santuário de Athena, a Amazona de Prata de Apus já estava de pé, prestes a iniciar mais um dia de treinamento quando ouve batidas insistentes na porta de sua casa na Vila das Amazonas. Ao abri-la, viu que se tratava de um dos soldados rasos que havia ido comunicá-la que Athena a aguardava no salão do Décimo Terceiro Templo, agradeceu o soldado e, minutos depois se encaminhou até o local.

Quando chegou em frente a grande porta, os soldados rasos que faziam a guarda, permitiram sua entrada. Caminhou pelo extenso tapete vermelho e, ao ver que alguém já se encontrava no local, seu coração acelerou, porém se esforçou em manter a compostura, não podia deixar suas emoções falar mais alto. Assim que chegou em frente ao tronos de mármore onde estavam sentados Shion e Athena, ajoelhou-se em respeito, assim como o Cavaleiro ao seu lado.

– Levantem-se! – pediu o Grande Mestre, erguendo-se também do seu trono. – Pedimos para que viessem até aqui, porque queremos que saiam juntos numa missão.

Luisa sentiu o coração acelerar mais ainda e a boca secar devido ao nervosismo. Percebeu que Milo a olhou de soslaio antes de perguntar o motivo da missão.

– Bem… – Athena quem começou a responder. – Uns dias atrás, eu e Shion percebemos a manifestação de um cosmo, foi rápido, mas mesmo assim o suficiente para percebermos. – Saori aproximou-se mais dos dois guerreiros, seu olhar era sério. – Inicialmente achávamos que vocês também teriam percebido, mas como ninguém nos procurou pensamos que poderia ter sido uma equívoco, porém voltamos a sentir o mesmo cosmo ontem.

– Mas, Athena, vocês tem alguma ideia a quem pertence esse cosmo? – Luisa perguntou olhando para a Deusa e para Shion. Só a ideia de uma nova Guerra Santa começar, fez seu coração apertar.

– Ainda não sabemos Amazona, por isso estamos pedindo para vocês irem investigar. Mas, sejam cautelosos!

– Senhora, é mesmo necessário a ida de nós dois? Eu posso ir sozinho!

Ao ouvir a fala de Milo, a prateada engoliu em seco porque sentiu o tom ríspido que ele usou na voz e, isso fez que sentisse um gosto amargo na boca. Ele estava pedindo para não ir consigo, ou havia entendido mal?

– Não Cavaleiro, quero vocês indo juntos. – Saori respondeu fazendo com que Luisa despertasse dos seus questionamentos internos. – E mais uma coisa, gostaria que vocês fossem discretos e não revelassem aos demais. Quero ter certeza do que se trata para só assim tomar uma decisão.

– Pode contar conosco! – a prateada respondeu antes que Milo o fizesse.

– Então podem se retirar agora! Boa sorte e tomem cuidado!

– Sim senhora! – os dois responderam juntos, reverenciaram Athena e Shion e se retiraram.

Enquanto desciam as escadarias do Monte Zodiacal, Luisa lembrou-se das palavras de Milo e, queria entender do porquê ele ter feito isso. Aliás, havia muita coisa que queria entender ultimamente sobre o dourado. Eles sempre haviam sido amigos, eram próximos na medida do possível e, desde que ele retornou à vida passou a ignorá-la e, isso estava a machucando. Com esse turbilhão de pensamentos, nem se deu conta que já haviam chegado até o Templo de Escorpião, só despertou porque sentiu a mão de Milo pousar em seu ombro.

– Luisa, você está me ouvindo?

– Han, o quê? Desculpa, eu estava distraída!

– Estava perguntando sobre o horário que iremos sair? Como o local da manifestação do cosmo não é longe daqui, pensei em sairmos amanhã cedo. Está bom para você?

– Está sim. No horário marcado estarei no portão do Santuário te esperando.

– Combinado então.

– Então, já vou indo. Até amanhã!

Milo ficou observando-a se retirar de seu Templo, tinha consciência que estava a magoando com seu comportamento desde que retornara à vida, mas estava fazendo isso porque achava que era o certo a fazer.

x.x.x.x.x

No outra dia, antes do sol raiar, como combinado Milo de Escorpião e Luisa de Apus saíam pelo portão do Santuário, rumo à missão.

Continua...


	2. Por trás da máscara

Olugar que estava tendo a manifestação de cosmo era numa cidade próxima do Santuário. Os guerreiros foram de carro, que era uma das melhorias feitas por Saori após o Tratado de Paz entre os Deuses ter entrado em vigor. Durante o percurso, o silêncio reinava entre os escorpianos. Havia muito o que ser dito, porém nenhum dos dois ousava começar o assunto.

Luísa mantinha seu rosto virado para a janela e, através do reflexo do vidro, viu a máscara que usava sobre o rosto. Muitos viam o objeto como se fosse um fardo, e talvez fosse, mas de certa forma para ela, não era. Milo por sua vez, olhou de soslaio para a prateada, e, principalmente, para a máscara. Como ele odiava aquele objeto metálico por cobrir o rosto que tanto ansiava conhecer. Por diversas vezes, em seus devaneios, imaginou como seria a face de Luísa. Quando retornou à vida e Athena aboliu a Lei das Máscaras, achou que finalmente iria conhecê-lo, mas para sua surpresa, ela optou por continuar a usar.

No início, achou se tratar apenas de algo passageiro, pois afinal de contas, as Amazonas conviveram com a máscara por muitos anos e imaginava que não deveria ser fácil se desfazer deste hábito. Todavia, conforme os meses iam passando, a máscara continuava e a dúvida sobre o porquê de ela continuar usando estava o consumindo. Permaneceu por mais algum tempo em silêncio e, prestando atenção na estrada, mas não podia mais conviver com aquela dúvida, então resolveu perguntar.

– Luísa… – sua voz marcante fez com que a Amazona voltasse sua atenção para ele. – Por que você segue usando a máscara mesmo depois de Athena ter abolido essa Lei?

Luísa se surpreendeu com a pergunta devido a mudança de comportamento dele, pois jamais pensou que ele tocasse nesse assunto. Abaixou o rosto tentando encontrar palavras para responder, afinal, não podia dizer que o motivo de seguir usando a máscara era por causa dele. Como confessar para ele que o único que queria que visse o seu rosto era ele, ainda mais agora que havia se afastado de si? Foi então que enquanto tentava encontrar uma resposta plausível, lembrou-se da maneira como ele agiu no dia anterior. Também tinha seu orgulho e não tinha porque ficar mendigando a atenção de alguém, então apenas voltou o rosto em direção à janela e nada respondeu.

E foi a vez de Milo engolir em seco o gosto amargo do desprezo. "Eu mereço isso", pensou enquanto se concentrava em dirigir.

O restante da viagem transcorreu num silêncio incômodo.

x.x.x.x.x

Quando chegaram na cidade, procuraram uma pousada, pois não sabiam quanto tempo ficariam e também precisavam planejar como iriam proceder.

– Então, você acha que devemos sair procurando a esmo ou devemos esperar uma possível manifestação do cosmo? – o grego perguntou após entrar no quarto de Luisa.

– Hummmm… – a Amazona cruzou os braços sobre o tronco – Eu acho que, primeiramente, deveríamos esperar se vai haver uma manifestação do cosmo. Caso isso não ocorra, então saímos à procura.

– Concordo. Até porque se sairmos por aí procurando, as pessoas podem estranhar.

– Sim. Como sempre, temos que manter a discrição. – Luísa descruzou os braços e foi até a janela.

Era difícil para ela permanecer perto de Milo e ter que agir como se fossem estranhos. Milo sentia-se da mesma forma. Ao vê-la ali, queria jogar fora aquela armadura invisível que criou em volta de si, correr até ela e segurá-la em seus braços como desejou por diversas vezes, mas era difícil explicar que estava deixando o medo lhe dominar. Logo ele, que não sentia medo nas batalhas, estava sendo vencido por esse sentimento.

Como o clima estava tenso e o grego estava em sua disputa interna, resolveu sair do quarto da brasileira e ir até o seu. Luísa ao ouvir a batida da porta do seu quarto, olhou em direção a ela. Percebendo que Milo havia saído do quarto, soltou um longo suspiro de frustração. Como odiava aquela situação, detestava coisas mal resolvidas, por isso queria resolver essa situação, mas não o fazia porque tinha receio que Milo a ignorasse mais do que estava fazendo.

x.x.x.x.x

O restante do dia transcorreu tranquilamente, os dois guerreiros não sentiram nenhuma manifestação do cosmo. Então, a noite, eles estavam novamente no quarto de Luísa planejando como iriam agir no dia seguinte, pois precisavam solucionar este caso.

Depois de muito conversarem, decidiram que sairiam à esmo à procura do cosmo. O escorpiano já estava de partida do cômodo quando a Amazona sentiu uma estranha sensação invadir seu peito. O mal estar provocado foi tão grande que ela cambaleou e só não foi ao chão porque Milo a amparou.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou visivelmente preocupado enquanto a colocava sentada na cama.

– E-eu não sei – sua voz estava baixa e sua respiração acelerada – De repente senti uma sensação estranha no peito.

Milo então pegou um copo d'água e entregou a ela que sorveu todo o líquido tentando se acalmar.

– Está melhor? – perguntou assim que Luísa lhe entregou o copo de volta.

– Estou sim! Acho que pode ter sido o estresse por toda essa situação.

– Pode ser… – murmurou, descrente. – Descanse então, amanhã você estará se sentindo melhor.

– Tens razão. Obrigada!

– Não tem porque agradecer, eu me preocupo com você. – Milo sorriu minimamente para Luísa e recebeu como resposta a frieza da máscara que cobria o rosto dela. – Vou voltar para meu quarto. Até amanhã!

A prateada sentiu o seu coração acelerar, embora tivesse ouvido que ele preocupava-se consigo, estava incrédula. Milo estava sendo como uma caixinha de surpresas. Para não pirar por causa do turbilhão de pensamentos, esvaziou a mente, retirou sua máscara e fechou os olhos para descansar, não demorando muito a pegar no sono.

A escorpiana acordou num sobressalto, olhou ao redor ainda confusa e só então lembrou-se da missão. Pela janela entreaberta, percebeu que ainda era noite, então voltou a deitar, mas a sensação que sentiu mais cedo, voltou. E o medo tomou conta de si, porque ela já havia sentido isso quando Milo pereceu diante do Muro das Lamentações.

– Por que isso agora? – murmurou passando a mão no rosto de forma nervosa. – Deixa de surtar Luísa, Milo não vai morrer de novo.

Mas, quem disse que o coração da Amazona se acalmou com estas palavras? Pelo contrário, seu coração foi invadido por uma grande tristeza e Luísa estava cada vez mais inquieta e sua mente repetia, como se fosse um mantra, que ela deveria falar com Milo. Sabendo que se não fizesse isso não teria sossego, levantou-se, colocou a máscara e foi em direção ao quarto que o Cavaleiro ocupava.

– Aconteceu algo? – o escorpiano perguntou com a voz sonolenta após abrir a porta.

– Posso entrar? Preciso te dizer algo.

– Claro!

Luísa adentrou o cômodo ficando de costas para ele, fechou os olhos como se procurasse forças e, quando sentiu ele lhe tocar o ombro, virou-se ficando de frente para o Cavaleiro.

– Bem… – começou a falar – hoje tu me perguntou porque eu ainda usava a máscara. Então… – ela mexia as mãos de maneira nervosa. – eu tomei essa decisão porque queria que só um homem visse meu rosto.

Milo arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu coração acelerar.

– Porém, esse homem foi "tirado" de mim por um tempo, e, quando o reencontrei, ele havia mudado comigo. Então percebi que os meus sentimentos não eram correspondidos. Só que agora… – suspirou profundamente e levou a mão até sua máscara. – eu preciso mostrá-lo.

Então Milo viu Luísa retirar a máscara, e se seu coração já estava acelerado, agora parecia que iria sair pela boca porque finalmente o rosto que tantas vezes imaginou estava livre daquele objeto metálico e, céus como era lindo, muito mais do que havia imaginado. O rosto alvo, os lábios cheios e avermelhados, o nariz afilado e os olhos... tão azuis e cristalinos que ele se perdeu ali. Não conseguia parar de olhá-los. Queria ir até ela, segura-la em seu braços e se perder naqueles lábios que pareciam ser tão doces quanto as maçãs. Mas como sempre, sua razão lhe trouxe de volta a realidade fazendo com que lembrasse o motivo de estarem ali naquela cidade e o medo voltou. Se uma nova Guerra Santa estourasse seria justo se relacionar com ela sem ter certeza do futuro? Com isso em mente, fechou os olhos e respondeu:

– Eu não sei o que fez pensar que eu gostava de você, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Sempre a vi apenas como uma amiga.

Naquele momento, Luísa sentiu como se tivesse sido atingida por Antares, pois a dor que sentiu em seu coração foi indescritível. Uma bola se formou em sua garganta e lágrimas começaram a deslizar por sua face sem que pudesse controlar. Recolocou a máscara e saiu correndo de volta ao seu quarto. Sentia-se uma idiota. E, Milo, sentiu como se seu coração tivesse recebido uma punhalada.

Todavia, os dois guerreiros não tiveram tempo para lamentar suas dores porque sentiram a manifestação do cosmo que procuravam. Era hora de colocar o dever acima de tudo…


	3. E, agora, quem eu vou amar?

Milo e Luisa vestiram suas armaduras e foram em direção que sentiram a manifestação do cosmo. Durante o caminho, a prateada sentia seu coração dilacerado, mas agora era hora de esquecer sua dor e focar na missão.

Ambos os guerreiros chegaram numa pequena floresta, onde a luz prateada da lua cheia deixava o local claro, apesar da escuridão da noite, eles puderam ver que o local era cheio de árvores frondosas, mas em meio à beleza do lugar conseguiram sentir uma estranha energia que deixava uma atmosfera pesada. Com cautela e atentos, se embrenharam em meio às árvores até chegarem a uma caverna, onde a atmosfera ainda era mais pesada.

– Tome cuidado! – o dourado alertou enquanto olhava atentamente para os lados para tentar ver qualquer coisa – Sinto que não estamos sozinhos, mas não vejo ninguém.

– Eu também sinto! – a Amazona respondeu, mas tão logo falou um feixe de cosmo escuro passou rente ao seu braço cortando-o. – Droga! De onde veio isso que nem vi.

Milo iria até a companheira, mas um risada macabra começou a ecoar pelo lugar, fazendo com que ficasse em alerta.

– Ora, ora… achei que aquela Deusa não ia mandar ninguém. Confesso que já estava cansada de esperar por vocês. – a voz feminina falou e logo acendeu seu cosmo negro revelando uma parte de seu rosto. Este era pálido, com olhos e cabelos tão negros quanto seu cosmo.

– Quem é você? – o escorpiano perguntou. – E, o que você deseja com Athena?

– Mais respeito ao se dirigir a mim, humano. – a mulher estendeu sua mão, tão pálida quanto a face, lançando uma rajada de cosmo que Milo desviou facilmente. – Hum… nada mal. Como esperado de um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Não deveria dar a honra de vocês saberem meu nome, mas quero que saibam o nome daquela que irá tirar a vida de vocês. – aproximou-se mais dos dois guerreiros. – Sou Ate.

– O que você deseja com Athena, Ate? – Luisa perguntou colocando-se em posição de defesa.

– Eu quero matar aquela Deusa que prefere os humanos aos Deuses, simples.

– Por acaso você não está sabendo do Tratado de Paz que foi proposto pelo próprio Zeus? – a Amazona perguntou.

– Mas é claro que sei. Eu até assinei para dizer que tinha aceitado, mas obviamente que não, e, estou desde então, planejando meu plano.

– Você vai desafiar Zeus? – Milo quem perguntava agora.

– Quer saber? Não dou a mínima para ele. Aliás, acho que se eu exterminar os humanos, Zeus vai me agradecer. Agora chega de papinho. – a deidade ergueu uma de suas mãos e abriu as asas de sua armadura, que era roxa, partindo para cima de Luisa.

Ate tentou acertar um soco na Amazona, mas esta conseguiu desviar, num contra-golpe acertou um pontapé na outra que fez com que batesse de costas contra as paredes da caverna.

– Como ousa sua, maldita!!! – Ate se levantou, mas assim que se colocou de pé sentiu uma dor extenuante em uma de suas pernas e ao levar a mão até onde sentia a dor, viu que havia sangue, deixando-a furiosa. – Seus malditos!!!!! – bradou partindo para cima dos guerreiros novamente.

Antes que a Deusa chegasse em Luisa, Milo conseguiu intercepta-la e mesmo ela estando no ar, o dourado acertou um soco na face pálida, lançando-a longe novamente.

– Não vou permitir que você saia daqui, Ate. – o escorpiano levantou sua mão direita fazendo aparecer sua unha escarlate – E, acabe com a paz que a muito custo foi conquistada. AGULHA ESCARLATE!!!! – bradou o nome de sua técnica e de seu dedo saíram três pontos luminosos que ao acertar a deidade fez com que soltasse um grito agudo de dor. – Geralmente eu dou o direito de escolha à um oponente, mas você só terá um: a morte! – Milo disparou mais duas agulhas que foram em direção às pernas da deusa, que no momento que a atingiram fez com que caísse de joelhos.

O dourado aproximou-se mais da deidade caída, certo que ela não mais se levantaria devido a intensa hemorragia provocada por sua técnica. Porém, sua autoconfiança iria cobrar um preço, no instante que ficou de frente para ela, a Deusa levantou o rosto, que estampava um riso debochado.

– Seu tolo! Acha mesmo que sua técnica é párea para mim? – levantou-se como se nada tivesse acontecido, para surpresa do Cavaleiro que não teve tempo de reagir, pois usando de sua super velocidade, agarrou o pescoço dele o lançando para longe, e no momento que ele bateu contra as paredes, caiu desacordado no chão.

– Milo!!!!! – Luisa gritou.

– Não se preocupe, logo você vai se juntar a ele no outro mundo.

A Deusa tentou acertar a prateada que com muito custo conseguiu desviar. Luisa precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas as investidas rápidas da inimiga estava a impedindo de usar suas técnicas, quando conseguiu afastar-se dela por alguns segundos, iria preparar para contra-atacar, mas não houve tempo, pois numa velocidade que não conseguiu ver, Ate avançou contra si, cravando suas enormes unhas em seu pescoço causando um dano mortal em sua jugular.

Milo recobrou a consciência no momento que Ate jogou Luisa no chão, aquilo o enfureceu. Levantou-se e avançou contra a deidade disparando mais algumas de suas agulhas chegando no total de quatorze.

– Agora você vai se arrepender!!! – já se preparava para soltar a Antaris quando Ate desapareceu.

A Deusa percebendo a gravidade de seus ferimentos e a dor extenuante que sentia, resolveu sair de cena e continuar com seu plano em outro momento. Já Milo correu até Luisa pegando-a em seus braços.

– Luisa, acorde! – ele a sacudia para tentar fazê-la recobrar a consciência, mas sem sucesso.

Só depois de alguns minutos percebeu o que tinha acontecido e um grito de dor saiu de seus lábios enquanto abraçava o corpo feminino. Entre soluços e lágrimas, ele retira a máscara que cobria o rosto de Luisa.

– Como você é linda, meu amor. Sim, você sempre foi o meu amor, a única que habitou meu coração. Céus… – deslizou os dedos sobre o rosto feminino. – Como você é linda e eu fui um idiota por ter sido tão frio com você e dizer que te via apenas como uma amiga quando na verdade o que mais queria era te abraçar e me perder em seus lábios. – Milo começou a chorar mais intensamente e abraçou mais forte o corpo de Luisa ao perceber que ele já se desfazia e virava cosmo subindo até os céus. – Eu te amo, Luisa.

Por fim, a última fagulha se vai deixando Milo ajoelhado no chão, chorando intensamente e em seu pensamento reinava uma única pergunta: "E, agora, quem eu vou amar?"


	4. Feridas na alma

Não sei dizer se haviam se passado minutos, horas, semanas ou anos desde aquele dia, só sabia que minha alma e coração tinham sido arrancados do meu corpo no momento que as últimas fagulhas do cosmo de Luísa foram em direção ao céu me deixando sozinho segurando aquela máscara inexpressiva. Aquele objeto frio que por tanto tempo foi a barreira entre eu e sua portadora e quando Luísa teve a coragem de se desfazer dela, eu fui o mais completo dos idiotas.

Céus, como eu pude fazer aquilo? Como eu pude dizer que não sentia nada por ela, se Luísa sempre fora a mulher que eu idealizei e sonhei vivendo ao meu lado e sendo a mãe dos meus filhos? Agora, a única lembrança que tenho de seu belo rosto – que por muitas vezes visualizei em meus pensamentos. – era de decepção e olhos magoados por minha atitude. E, sinceramente, nem em mil anos serei capaz de esquecer aquele olhar.

Se eu soubesse que aquela teria sido a única e última chance que eu teria para dizer que a amava, de abraçá-la e sentir mais de perto o seu perfume suave, de beijar seus lábios avermelhados, olhar para aqueles olhos azuis que pareciam o mar Egeu e me entregar ao amor arrebatador que aquela mulher me fazia sentir, teria feito tudo diferente… mas, não posso. Não tenho o poder de voltar no tempo e mudar os acontecimentos e agora, só me restava sentir aquela dor, que para mim era a pior das dores. O arrependimento faz a gente se corroer por dentro, tal qual o ácido corrói tudo que toca.

E se não bastasse isso, me sinto como se estivesse oco por dentro. O vazio que sinto é surreal. Literalmente, Luísa tinha me levado junto consigo. Sei que eu deveria estar péssimo, sentia que tinha emagrecido, pois minhas roupas estavam largas, também pudera, não conseguia comer, aliás, não conseguia fazer nada. Tenho consciência que não deveria me entregar a essa tristeza, mas ela era simplesmente mais forte que eu e nem mesmo meus amigos conseguiram me tirar dela.

Não sei quanto tempo havia se passado desde aquela luta contra Ate. Se eram horas, dias, meses ou anos, mas eu não me importava porque a última fagulha de esperança que eu tinha se foi quando Athena informou que Luísa não poderia ser ressuscitada, mesmo Ate tendo quebrado o acordo firmado entre os Deuses.

x.x.x.x.x

Não sei ao certo em que momento adormeci, mas quando abri meus olhos a luz do sol entrava pela janela. Incomodado por causa da claridade, tentei cobrir os olhos, mas uma dor extenuante em meu corpo me impediu. O motivo da dor? Nem eu mesmo sei.

– Graças aos Deuses o senhor acordou. – ouvi a voz de Aquiles, o meu servo. O tom de voz dele parecia preocupado e aliviado ao mesmo tempo – Sente alguma dor?

– O que aconteceu? – perguntei ignorando a segunda pergunta dele. Só queria entender o que estava acontecendo.

– O senhor Camus lhe trouxe desacordado ontem. Ele disse que vocês estavam treinando e o senhor acabou sendo atingido no rosto com muita força pelo senhor Aldebaran. Estavam todos preocupados.

O quê? Como assim? Esse homem deve estar maluco porque desde a luta contra Ate tenho ficado trancado no meu quarto, então como poderia estar treinando? Olhei para Aquiles e ele me olhava com um semblante mais preocupado ainda.

– Desculpe, mas não lembro de nada. – falei para tentar acalmá-lo. Mas a verdade, era que não lembrava de nada mesmo.

– A pancada deve ter sido muito forte, mas já que acordou vou preparar seu café. – ouvi ele dizer antes de sair do quarto.

Sozinho, fechei meus olhos para tentar lembrar do que havia feito no dia anterior, forcei minha mente e flashes começaram a vir. De fato, estávamos na arena treinando, havíamos nos separado em duplas para treinar habilidades de luta quando vi Luísa passar e acabei me distraindo e, nesse momento, senti uma dor forte na lateral do meu rosto e depois só escuridão.

Perai!? Como Luísa estava lá se ela tinha…. Será que Athena tinha conseguido trazê-la de volta? Eu estava confuso porque as lembranças do dia anterior e da luta contra aquela Deusa maldita se misturavam em minha mente. Voltei à realidade ao ver Aquiles voltar ao quarto trazendo uma bandeja com meu café. Ele me ajudou a sentar antes de me entregar a mesma, mas antes de começar a comer, eu precisava esclarecer toda essa situação.

– Há quanto tempo foi a missão que eu e Luísa fizemos juntos? Athena trouxe ela de volta? – disparei as perguntas.

– Missão? Que missão, senhor? Athena trouxe ela de volta da onde? Não lembro dela ter saído daqui. Aliás, ela esteve aqui um bom tempo cuidando do senhor ontem.

Enquanto ouvia as palavras de Aquiles, meu coração acelerou. Luísa estava viva? Os Deuses haviam ouvido minhas preces e agora eu poderia reparar todo o erro que cometi naquele dia? Com esse pensamento em mente, esqueci a dor no meu corpo e me ergui da cama num rompante assustando meu servo.

– Onde está Luísa? – perguntei

– Acho que ela deve estar na vila ou treinando.

Não ouvi mais nada, apenas me pus a correr saindo da minha Casa. Não via e não ouvia nada à minha volta, meu foco era reencontrar Luísa. Cheguei até a arena onde as Amazonas treinavam e não a vi. Então, fechei meus olhos para tentar encontrar seu cosmo e o achei. Ela realmente estava viva. Com o coração aos pulos, fui até o local que senti o cosmo dela e a encontrei sentada embaixo de uma árvore. Aquele lugar ficava numa encosta um pouco afastada do Santuário e ela dizia que era seu cantinho, até uma árvore chamada cinamomo tinha plantado lá. Luísa dizia que aquela árvore lembrava a terra dela e era sob ela que Luísa estava sentada.

Me aproximei mais dela. Tudo o que queria era abraçá-la e ver o seu lindo rosto de novo, mas quando ela notou minha presença e me olhou, senti uma fisgada em meu peito porque ao invés do rosto dela o que vi foi aquela máscara. Engoli em seco não acreditando no que via.

– Milo, você me assustou. – ela disse e, céus, como senti falta de ouvir aquela voz. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Não disse nada, apenas me abracei a ela e senti as lágrimas correrem livres pelo meu rosto. Como era bom sentir o calor do seu corpo e o perfume único dela de novo.

x.x.x.x.x

Enquanto isso…

Athena estava sentada no jardim do Décimo Terceiro Templo tomando seu café quando sentiu a presença de alguém, mas ao invés de se sobressaltar ela sorriu.

– Ate, minha querida! Estava te esperando. – disse assim que a outra Deusa sentou-se à sua frente.

– Desculpe o atraso – retribuiu o sorriso. – Mas como você sabe, estive um pouco ocupada.

– Eu agradeço muito a ajuda. Se você não tivesse feito isso, acho que meu Cavaleiro não teria tomado uma atitude quanto aos seus sentimentos.

– Os homens tendem a cometer erros por arrogância e por medo. Tudo o que fiz foi mostrar, através do sonho para seu dourado, como seria a vida dele sem a Amazona. – Ate deu de ombros e depois deu uma risadinha.

– Mais uma vez eu agradeço. Tudo o que desejo é ver todos eles felizes.

As duas Deusas conversaram mais um pouco e depois Ate se retirou.

x.x.x.x.x

Bom... Vamos às explicações:

Milo sonhou com a missão e a morte da Luisa e tudo isso foi implantado por Ate que representa os atos inspirados pela arrogância que geralmente conduzem as pessoas à morte ou à ruína. Então, achei interessante fazer ela mostrando como seria a vida do Milo sem a Luisa.

Agora é esperar que ele não cometa o mesmo erro.

O próximo deverá ser o último.

Até lá!


	5. Sob a sombra do cinamomo

Naquele dia, Luísa sentia-se mais entristecida que o normal. Algo dentro de si gritava para que tomasse uma decisão em relação ao sentimento que nutria por Milo. Aquele sentimento estava a sufocando, e para piorar, o desprezo do dourado fazia com que se sentisse um lixo, sentimento que não estava acostumada, então, por mais que isso lhe doesse, estava cada dia mais certa de que precisava encontrar uma maneira de suprimir esse sentimento.

Por isso, dirigiu-se até a encosta, onde alguns anos atrás havia plantado uma muda de cinamomo e acabou por fazer do local, seu pequeno refúgio, para poder pensar melhor. Ao avistar a árvore, agora grande e frondosa, sentou-se sob ela, retirando sua máscara em seguida, encostou-se no tronco e fechou os olhos se pondo a pensar em Milo, desde o dia que o conheceu, até os dias atuais. Não seria uma tarefa fácil, mas sabia que esquecer esse sentimento era o certo; não poderia mais viver presa a um sentimento que não era correspondido.

Depois de algum tempo, a Amazona voltou a abrir os olhos, tentou inutilmente secar as lágrimas que caíam em abundância por seu rosto alvo, sentia como se seu coração tivesse quebrado em milhares de pedaços, e duvidava que um dia pudesse reconstruí-lo. Foi quando ouviu a voz do homem que ela estava tentando esquecer, o que fez com que num impulso, recolocasse a máscara. Ele não podia ver seu rosto, muito menos saber que havia chorado, não mostraria para ele sua fraqueza ou que ele era o dono de suas lágrimas.

Ao constatar que ele não se aproximava, ergueu-se, mesmo sentindo as pernas trêmulas e quando virou-se na direção dele, viu, surpresa, que um ar de decepção tomou conta do semblante do dourado, isso fez seu coração disparar dentro do seu peito. "Céus, por que ele tinha que aparecer logo agora?", foi o que se questionou em pensamento. Com muito custo dispersou os pensamentos e as tristezas e perguntou:

— Milo, o que está fazendo aqui? Tu me assustou. — sua voz saiu mais trêmula do que gostaria.

Sua angústia aumentou porque não obteve resposta, ele continuava ali parado diante de si, sem reação alguma. Querendo acabar com aquele tormento de uma vez por todas, já iria pedir para ele ir embora, quando sentiu seu corpo ser abraçado por Milo, um abraço tão apertado que parecia que ele não iria mais soltá-la, mas o que a impressionou mais ainda, foi ouvir que ele chorava.

— Milo, aconteceu alguma coisa? Está me deixando preocupada. — voltou a perguntar, mas em resposta ele a abraçou mais forte ainda, então, decidiu deixar ele se acalmar, o que aconteceu alguns minutos depois.

— Lu — Milo começou a dizer assim que afastou um pouco seu corpo do dela, mas arrependeu-se ao fitar a máscara inexpressiva, então, voltou a abraçá-la. — preciso tanto me desculpar com você porque tenho sido um idiota. Deuses, como pude deixar que o medo tomasse conta de mim? Como pude deixar de fazer e viver aquilo que sempre quis? Como pude não dizer que te amava se o que mais ansiei desde que te conheci era gritar ao mundo sobre o amor que sinto por ti? — conforme ele ia falando, sentia o corpo de Luisa estremecer em seus braços. — Será que você pode me perdoar? — ele afastou-se, ajoelhou-se e segurou uma das mãos dela. — Será que você pode perdoar esse idiota e aceitar o meu amor?

A essa altura, Luísa já não mais conseguia controlar as lágrimas, só que agora elas eram de felicidade. Queria dizer que sim, que o perdoava, mas simplesmente a emoção não deixava que ela falasse, então simplesmente jogou-se nos braços dele que voltou a abraçá-la com força, o que fez com que Luísa sentisse seu coração, antes despedaçado, agora batesse de uma maneira acelerada. Os escorpianos não sabem dizer quanto tempo ficaram ali, pois perderam a noção do tempo, mas eles pouco se importavam com isso.

Quando finalmente se afastaram, Milo novamente olhou para a máscara, ele queria arrancá-la para ver o rosto de Luísa, rosto que havia visto em seu sonho, mas no mesmo instante que esse pensamento veio à sua mente, ele sumiu, porque outro surgiu; ele não poderia simplesmente chegar e arrancar a máscara da face de Luísa, pois isso seria um desrespeito, além do mais ele precisa entender que aquele objeto fez companhia a ela por boa parte da vida dela, então não era algo fácil abandoná-la.

Por isso, segurou o seu ímpeto e levou os dedos até a parte que ficava descoberta da máscara e alisou o rosto, num carinho. Luisa fechou os olhos para apreciar a carícia, mas logo voltou a abrir porque seu coração acelerou, desta vez por causa do medo e insegurança. A Lei das Máscaras já havia sido revogada por Athena, mas o seu maior receio era de que Milo a achasse feia e foi por causa destes pensamentos destrutivos que instintivamente segurou com força o punho de Milo.

— Ei, calma! — ele disse com o tom de voz suave. — por mais que eu deseje ver seu rosto, esperarei até você estar pronta para me mostrar. Mas saiba — abraçou-a mais uma vez. — que já vi o seu rosto em meus sonhos e ele é lindo.

Luísa ficou sem reação com o que ouviu, não esperava que Milo já tivesse sonhado consigo, ainda mais com seu rosto, mas quando o ouviu dizer que era lindo, o medo e inseguraça deram lugar à coragem, aproveitando-se dela, levou uma das suas mãos até o rosto e retirou a máscara, logo em seguida, se afastou do abraço para que pudesse enfim mostrar seu rosto ao único homem que sempre desejou mostrar.

Milo, inicialmente, ficou surpreso pela atitude dela, mas também gostou, porque pôde enfim, admirar o rosto da mulher amada mais uma vez.

— Exatamente como nos meus sonhos! — disse e sorriu ao ver como ela ficou corada com o elogio, achando-a mais graciosa ainda. Levou uma das mãos até a bochecha dela fazendo um carinho, sentindo como a pele era macia. Como Luísa fechou os olhos para apreciar o toque, Milo levou a outra mão até o rosto e aproximou seu rosto do dela para selar seus lábios, num beijo que era tão ansiado e desejado pelos dois.

O ósculo começou calmo, como se através daquele contato pudessem conhecer melhor o que ia no íntimo de cada um, causando sensações novas em ambos; os corações acelerando, um arrepio gostoso percorrendo o corpo deles, a sensação de leveza. Mas foi quando as línguas se tocaram, que eles tiveram a sensação que seus corações iriam explodir de alegria. A muito contragosto, o beijo precisou ser cessado para que pudessem respirar.

Milo encostou sua testa na da Amazona e ela permaneceu com os olhos fechados ainda aproveitando as sensações do beijo e de estar nos braços do homem que habitava seu coração, ao mesmo tempo pensava em como aquele dia para ela estava cheio de emoções; primeiro a tristeza, agora a alegria genuína. Eles ficaram assim, por algum tempo, até que se separaram.

— Lu, eu estou muito feliz por finalmente ter confessado o que sinto por você. Eu prometo que a partir de agora, farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para te fazer feliz.

— Eu também quero te fazer feliz, Milo.

— Você já me faz feliz.

O casal ficou mais um tempo ali, sentado sob aquela árvore curtindo um ao outro onde mais beijos foram trocados.


End file.
